Don't Mess With Me
by Levirito
Summary: Akashi Seijuro and Akari Tsutsumi have been friends since they were little, but she had enough with him and the Generation of Miracle. She plans to move away from Japan, but he made her promise to watch him play and win the Summer and Winter Cups. Why would he make a promise like that? Simple, when she comes back, he will make sure she won't ever leave him ever again.
1. Chapter 1

_Levirito here! I'm writing another story and it's KnB :D_

_Anyways I'm still continuing to write the SnK story, but I also want to write this._

_Well hope you guys enjoy and sorry if this seems boring in the beginning, I'll make it more interesting in the next chapter._

* * *

Teiko's basketball has the powerfulness team which was called the Generation of Miracles and everyone wouldn't stop talking about it, but the more they played… the more they got bored because their opponents were too weak for them…

"Sumi-chan!" A girl with a bright pink hair that reaches to her lower back ran towards a girl with a very pale blue hair that went down to her shoulders. The blue haired girl turned to her friend who gave her a huge hug, but she noticed this hug wasn't filled with happiness… "What happened… Momoi?" Akari asked her friend with uneasiness.

The blue haired girl was running to where the Generation of Miracles was at and they found them sitting down and being bored as ever. The very tall guy with purple hair was eating snacks, the one with very dark blue hair and a dark skin tone was lying down on his back, and the guy with dark green hair wearing glasses was crossing his arms, sighing out of boredom. The other guy that has a piercing in his left ear and he was a blond was sitting next to the green haired glasses guy. Lastly, but not least was the captain of the Miracles.

His eyes were roaming around the place and saw a girl with pale blue hair, "Akari?" He said and that made everyone's attention on her. The girl was panting, but her eyes were filled with rage, "Why…?" She whispered. She clenched her fist and glared at all of them, "WHY?!" She let out and they were all quiet. Akashi took a step towards her, "We just got bored, that's all." He said casually and the Miracles went back to what they were doing.

Akari was mad… no, she was beyond mad. She lost all kinds of faith on them. She was disgusted on calling them friends and was sick of their attitudes, "What sickens me is that you made Kuroko sad…" She said. "So?" Murasakibara asked in an uninterested look. Her eyes widen and saw all of their expressions… there weren't any! The girl looked away from them, she didn't want to look at them anymore. She just wanted to forget all of this cruelty, but it was hard to forget.

"You guys are really monsters." Those were her last words she said to the five of them. Kise widen his eyes and grabbed her wrist when she was about to walk away, "Kari-chan…" He whispered. The girl didn't give him a chance and slapped his hand away then walked away. They all looked at her and watched her as she disappears from their sight.

"Who else felt that their heart shatter when she called us a monster?" Kise asked as he clenched his fist, staring down to the cement ground. Midorima sighed and fixed his glasses, "I'm already used to it. All of us are actually and you should too, Kise." The glasses guy told his teammate who said nothing back. The others said nothing as well and continued to be quiet well except for Murasakibara munching on his food. Akashi stared at where the girl walked away.

Months past and it was already graduation. Akari was with Momoi and they were both walked around together, "Have you talked to any of them, Sumi-chan?" The pink haired girl asked, smiling softly at her friend.

The other girl only shook her head. Suddenly they bumped into someone, most likely a group and it had to be them, the Generation of Miracles. The five guys looked at the girls, but their eyes were mostly on Akari. She didn't return any of their gazes and simply walked away, leaving the pink haired with them. Aomine scoffed, "What's with her?" He asked irritated. Momoi kicked his behind and he grunted in pain then glared at the girl, "What the hell was that for?!" He shouted at her. The girl only glared at him back.

"Say what high school is she going to?" Kise asked her. She frowned, "She's going to move to America." She said and everyone widen their eyes. "Who knows about this?" The captain asked in a serious tone. The girl gulped and took a step back. She didn't know if she should say it or not, but the other person that knows was Kuroko.

The girl shook her head, "There's no one else that knows about this except for me." She lied. However, Akashi could see right through that lie of hers, but he pretended to not know. He simply walked away from everyone and they all looked at him.

Akari was sitting down on a bench all alone. She closed her eyes and felt the wind blowing against her face. It was relaxing and she felt like she was flying, but that thought blew away when two arms were wrapped around her neck. She jumped and turned her head to see who it was. It was Akashi! Her eyes widen slowly and her jaws dropped slightly.

His eyes were piercing with hers, "Akari? Why didn't you tell me that you were moving to America?" He asked her calmly. She still couldn't say anything. He clenched both of his fists, "Most importantly… why do you keep secrets away from me?" He whispers to her right ear. That sends shudders down her spine.

No one said anything and let the wind blowing calmly and the trees rustle against one another. He let out a sigh and sat down beside her. He crossed his arms, "Promise me one thing… You will come back and watch me win both Summer and Winter cup." He turned to her. She looked at him and he grabbed her hand. "And don't call me a monster. It stings when that word came out from you." He kissed her hand, causing her blush slightly.

After the graduation, Akari said her farewell to her friends and gave her presents for her leave. She was riding a bus until she saw one of her friends walking. She got off the bus and ran towards him, "Kuroko!" She shouted and he turned to face her. She smiles softly and he did the same thing, "Hey, Akari." He said softly.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she had to wipe that away, letting out a chuckle afterwards. "I'm going to miss you. Oh! You never told me where in America you are going." He said. She giggled and held onto the handle of her luggage, "I'm going to L.A., California." She told him. He smiled and nodded his head, "Good luck over there." He said.

"Thank you and that goes the same thing for you, Kuroko." She said and they were both smiling at one another. They smiled and stared at one another. These two have been close ever since the starting of middle school and she was the only one that actually sensed his presence. She knew right off the back he would be something special. "Well… until next time, Kuroko Tetsuya." She turned away then begun walking away. He watched as she walked away, "Yeah… you too, Akari Tsutsumi."

**~Months later~**

It was after Seirin lost the match with Touou. But Seirin continued not to lose their faith. Kuroko was with his friends and they were all tired as ever. The boy with the light blue was still taken back from his old friend's words. Kagami made him snap back to reality. "I'm sorry." He said, but still wasn't his usual self.

The group decided to watch Kaijo vs. Touou and as they watch they shocked on how Kise manages to copy Aomine's moves! He is after all the perfect copycat. But that made things bad at the end. Kise was hurt and couldn't move. The audience saw him crying and Seirin couldn't even manage to say what they are going to say or wanted to say.

People were slowly leaving, but continued to talk about that battle between the two high schools. There was a person amongst the crowd that was there and she was near Seirin. She saw them, but they didn't see her. Her blue eyes looked through the team until she stopped at Kuroko. A girl stood up and was walking towards the team. After that they all stood up. A dog jumped out from Kuroko's bag and ran. The team started panicking.

They were all chasing after it. The dog that almost looks like Kuroko was rubbing his head on a girl's leg. Everyone stopped and widen their eyes. The guys saw the girl and they all blushed madly. Kuroko walked by everyone, but stopped once he saw the person. "Akari…" He whispered and they all beamed at him in confusion and jealousy.

The girl picked the dog up and petted it. A smile was formed on her lips, "It's nice to meet you again, Kuroko Tetsuya." She said, looking at the boy's blue eyes with hers. The team still couldn't believe all of this at all. "Why… are you back?" He asked her and she let out a chuckle. "To… fulfill a stupid promise." She replied back, but her tone of voice was different than the last time they saw each other and he noticed that.

* * *

_Well see you in the next chapter^^_


	2. Chapter 2

The girl, Akari Tsutsumi, was walking with Seirin and the two blue haired were talking with one another. The others were jealous of him. "First that pink haired girl now her…" Koganei muttered. Akari heard that and she stopped. They all did the same thing and looked at her. "Kuroko, did Momoi say anything to you about me?" She asked him. The boy shook his head. Seirin continued to watch them silently.

"I see, well then… I'll be leaving now. It's good that you were the first person that I saw." She told the blue haired boy and gave him a hug. The others were all shocked that they were all looking at Kuroko with raging jealousy. She waved everyone before walking away. As she walked away she suddenly had a phone call. Her eyes widen her when she saw the ID.

Kise's team was all walking and he glanced at someone very familiar. His eyes widen when he looked back at the girl. She was talking with someone on the phone. Moriyama followed Kise's gaze and it ended on a girl. He sighed and slapped the back of his head. The blonde guy shout out in pain and rubbed the back of his head, "Hey!" He shouted at his member.

"I know she's really cute-… 'A cute girl?! Where?!'" Hayakawa burst into the conversation. The blondie chuckled and walked towards the girl, "Be right back." He told them. His teammates were calling out for him, but he didn't listen nor stopped.

Akari ended the call and she leaned her back against the wall. Her expression became dark and regretted answering that call. "Why is a beautiful girl like you not smiling?" Someone asked and reached out for her. She grabbed the person's arm and flipped him on his back. He let out a groan and opened his eyes, trying to find the girl with his eyes.

Kaijo saw that and they burst out in laughter as they saw the pretty boy got hurt by a girl. Akari blinked for a moment until she realized who the person was. "Kise?!" She gasped and he smiled, "Nice to see you too. You're quite strong and mean." He said, getting up slowly, using the wall for support.

The two of them started talking with one another at a table and his team was quietly surrounding him. "Why did you come back?" The blonde guy asked her. She sighed and placed her palm on her cheek, "To tell you the truth, I don't want to come back and I'm only here temporally." She replied back, making him confused. He gave her a weird look so she decided to say more.

"I promised that short idiot I will come back to see his tournaments." She told him and his teammates were exchanging looks and wonder who "he" was. "I only came back today also I don't even want to talk to him." She added with a dark expression. Kise smiled softly and drank his water then placed it down on the table, "Good." He simply said and reached for his water.

He was stopped when she continued to talk, "But sadly… he wants to talk to me tomorrow morning." She said in a frighten tone. He dropped his bottle onto the ground and the Kaijo basketball team was silent. "Are you ready?" He asked and when he saw the look on her face, he already knew the answer. They ended their conversation about 10 minutes later and she said her good byes to him and his team.

The following day, it was time and Akari was fixing herself for today. It was the day when she finally gets to see him again. She wasn't really excited and didn't want to talk to him at all. She put her zipped white turtle neck jacket and grabbed her small black satchel and her phone before leaving. When she turned the knob and opened it, her eyes were shaking as she saw the familiar figure, standing right in front of her.

"Long time no see… Akari." His voice was still the same, but what surprised her is that he grew! He used to be shorter than her, but now he is taller than her. He took a step and she moved away from the door. He closed and locked the door, "Seems like you were keeping your promise as usual." He smirked and turned to her. "I'm really glad to see you." Akashi said softly to her. He placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Hands off of me!" She snapped and shoved him away. He looked at her, seeing the anger in her eyes, "Well… this is something." He whispered and continued to walk towards her. Every step he took, she took a step back, but that wouldn't work at all since she led herself into a corner. He placed his arms at her sides, "Don't try to run away from me." He whispered at her ears.

Her knees were giving in and he noticed that and bridal carried her to the bed. He got on top of her and she was scared on what he was going to do. He only sat on the edge and stroked her hair, "You're still as beautiful as ever." He told her. He placed a hand on her cheek. He slowly leaned his head and their lips touched.

Akari's eyes widen and she grabbed onto his shirt, shoving him away from her. She was panting and didn't understand what just happened. _Did Akashi Seijuro just kiss me?! _That was all she could think and he let out a sigh. "Don't be rude." He said in a calm tone, fixing his shirt. He looked up at her with his red and yellow eyes. She gulped quietly and clutched onto the bed sheets, "What do you want from me?" She asked in a panic.

He smirked and his bangs were covering his face. He walked towards the girl and pinned her wrist and spread her legs far apart, "What I want? It's easy, I want you. That's why I want you to come back and you aren't leaving no more." His voice was creeping Akari. Her body was shaking with fear. She tries to escape, but his grip was too strong. He still has that smirk, "Akari." He whispers. "Let go of me!" She screamed.

Her screaming was muffled by his lips crashing onto hers. She was struggling and she heard him growling, "Don't even try to defy me!" He snapped. The look on his face made her even more terrified. He began to kiss her again and this time he deepens the kiss. Tears rolled down from her eyes.

_**~You belong to me and only me~**_

* * *

_Yeah~ Akashi is such a yandere, but I still love him 3333_

_Anyhow... I backed away from doing any too much smuts because my mind can't handle that. I just can't write it at all. I tried, but I can't.._

_I'll just let your imagination go wild... haha... oh dear... _

_Thank you for the reviews, followers, and faves^^_

_Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter._

_See you in the next chapter, but I might not update this story for awhile because it's back to school tomorrow and I always focus on my studies first.  
_

_Bye bye for now, going to miss all of you^.^_

_P.S. there will be some KurokoxOC and KisexOC, but it'll mostly be AkashixOC_


	3. Chapter 3

Akari wouldn't submit to Akashi, she continued to resist him by kicking and pushing her arms up, but sadly, that made him even furious as ever and deepened the kiss more. Her screaming was muffled by the kisses. He breaks away from her, allowing the both of them to catch their breath.

He is still pinning her to the bed, but his grip slowly loosen a bit and he finally let's go of her. "What kind of person will I be if I raped you?" He said and his lips form into a mischievous smirk. The girl glared at him and sat up, "You're despicable, Akashi Seijuro." She spat. He chuckled and held her cheek with his left. She looked away from him, "Is this what you want to do?" She asked him in a mutter.

He didn't respond back for a moment until his phone started ringing. He picked it up to answer it, "Hello?" He said. Akari looked down onto the floor and she heard his conversation ended and she looked up to him. "I have to go now. Well I'll see you later." He said with a cheerful smile. He pecked her on the lips before leaving the room. She groaned in annoyance and fell onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"This is ridiculous…" She told herself, covering her eyes with her forearm. She stayed at the same position for about 5 minutes. Her phone vibrated, but she didn't feel like getting it. The phone vibrated again 30 seconds after and she stayed the same. When the phone vibrated the third time, she finally picked it up.

"Who is this?" She asked, not bothering to look at the ID. "It's me, Kise Ryota…" The other side said and Akari came back to reality, "O-oh! I'm sorry Kise-kun…" She placed her free hand on her forehead. The model basketball player noticed the tone of her voice, "What happened, Tsutsumicchi?!" He asked in a concern tone. She giggled and shook her head, "Nothing, I just woke up from a nap after talking to Aka-kun." She lied.

The blondie didn't believe what she said, but he just went along with it, "Alright, if you say so. Anyways, I just want to know if you are busy tomorrow." He said. The girl blinked, "I'm not busy at all, wait why?" She asked him. She heard him chuckling, "We need to hang out." He said nervously. The girl didn't say anything so the boy got worried. "Tsutsumicchi?" He said her name with concern.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I can't. I just remembered I have something to do." She said and hung up on him. Kise had a disappointed look, but no matter what he will still go to her. He hated seeing a friend being hurt, mostly if it was Akari. He did after all fell in love with her.

Akari laid her back down on the bed once more, closing her eyes, and wanted this day to be over. Hours passed and someone knocked on her door. She heard a familiar voice and it was Momoi. "Kari-chan…" Her voice was filled with worried and she only used Akari's first name if she was really worried so the blue haired sighed and got off from her bed.

She opened the door and saw her pink haired friend with a force smile. The both of them were walking around, "You're going to watch the game today? Oh, wait… never mind. Aomine-kun told me about the force promised." Momoi said. _How the hell did he know about that?_ Akari thought to herself with annoyance and wonder.

"I wonder who's going to win." The pink haired one kept talking. Akari already know who will since a certain person has too much pride on thinking he is going to win and he is always right. _That damn Akashi!_ She clenched her teeth on that thought of hers. Her friend saw that and took a step away from her, laughing weakly. "It'll be nice if everyone plays together like before." Momoi suddenly said and Akari stopped at her trails, thinking about what her friend said.

A soft smiled formed on Akari's lips, "It would be nice. One day, maybe one day. Anyways, how are things with you and Kuroko?" She looked at her pink haired friend who blushed heavily and held her cheeks, twisting her body slowly, "Tetsu-kun and I? That's just too much to think about." Momoi said with a shy smile. The blue haired stared at her weirdly, face palming herself from her friend's response and action.

"Wait! I never asked you this question, but how do you know Akashi-kun?" Momoi asked and the other girl tilted her head, putting her hands behind her back, linking them together, "Ever since we were like little, I guess." She answered and the pink haired girl dropped her jaws. "He was really kind and compassionate on others. He helped me out when I got bullied during my 1st year of grade school. We didn't talk that much after that though, but it was until I saw him alone, playing his little shogi." Akari said, laughing happily at the memories.

Momoi smiled at her friend, "He still played shogi back then? So cute, no wonder he is good at that." The pink haired said and the blued haired nodded her head. "I didn't know how to play it so he taught me…" Akari looked at her friend with a soft smile.

_Flashback_

"_Akashi-kun, can you please teach me this? My brothers always play this, but never let me play." Akari pouted and the boy looked at her with a friendly smile on his face, "Please, sit." He gestured to a seat in front of him. The girl smiled and sat down. "Alright, allow me to explain." The boy said and told her the rules of the game. Afterwards the two of them played for hours and none of them got tired of it. Four hours had passed and they were down to one more game, surprisingly, Akari finally won! She smiled widely and cheered, "I beat Sei-kun~" She said and the boy looked up at her._

"_S-Sei-kun?" The boy blushed at the nickname. She giggled and walked next to him, "Thank you for everything, Sei-kun. For helping me out and letting me play shogi with you." She hugged the flustered boy then skipped out the door. Akashi looked down at the board, thinking about how he lost, but then again a smile was slowly forming on his lips, "It sure was fun." He whispered. The following day, he waited until Akari comes in the room so he could ask her to play shogi with him, but she never showed. The next day as well, she didn't show up to school for the entire week. He asked people around where Akari Tsutsumi was and he found out that the girl moved away._

_The starting of 3__rd__ grade, Akashi was in his room, being an isolated child and reading his book. No one dared to come near him then the teacher came inside with a girl that has a fainted blue hair color that went down to her back. The teacher told her to introduce herself and Akashi stopped once he heard the name, "Hello! My name is Tsutsumi Akari. It is nice to meet you all." She bowed and everyone recognized her. They couldn't believe on how much she grew since 1__st__ grade._

_It was break time and Akari was already surrounded by her classmates, but she didn't pay attention to them and walked towards the isolated red haired boy, "Sei-kun?" She tilted her head. Akashi was quiet and didn't look nor glanced at her. She frowned and walked away from him. When school was the done the blue haired girl walked towards the exit, but a ball was going straight towards her. She didn't hear her name or the warning._

_She was tackled down onto the floor and she looked at her savoir, it was Akashi. His eyes was widen up as he looked at the soccer ball. He sighed in relief and got off the girl. He looked at her, but she didn't. He was the one frowning this time and helped her up, "I'm sorry, Tsutsumi." He said. The girl merely walked away until he back hugged her. "I'm so sorry!" He cried, making the other girl cry._

_When the two of them cooled down, they started playing shogi like before. "You've gotten better at this." Akashi grinned at his friend. The girl smirked, "I played against my brothers. It was thanks to you, I was able to beat them." She told him. He chuckled and moved his piece, "I see, well let me tell you something." He said and glance at her when she moved her piece. He took another piece and ate Akari's piece. The girl widen her eyes and looked at her friend who smirked, "I've improved because of your victory." He said._

_Afterwards the two of them decided to do something else and they just ate ice cream together. "I'm really sorry about moving, I never had the chance to tell you." Akari frowned. Akashi shook his head, "No, it's alright. You have your reason and you're back here, but promise me that you won't ever leave me again, please." He extended his pinky towards her and the girl hooked her pinky with his, making a promise._

_When years passed the two of them grew closer to one another. During junior high, the two of them had the same class together and she always goes to the basketball club, watching Akashi play. He was really good and he always beats the people there. There she met Midorima, Aomine, and Murasakibara and she became closer with them, but she did have some troubles with the purpled haired giant who barely listens to what she has to say. Later on, she met Momoi because of Aomine introduced themselves._

_The six of them always hang out in the gym and the guys would always play. Momoi analyzes them while Akari looks for any mistakes which she finds some with Aomine and Murasakibara's guarding. Once they were done playing their game, they all disperse. Akari threw a water bottle towards her childhood best friend and he caught it with one hand, thanking her at the same time. "How was that?" He asked both of the girls._

"_You guys sure did improve." Momoi replied and stretched her arms out, "I'm going home now. I'll see you guys later." The pink haired girl smiled and waved at the two of them, walking outside. "Are any of them causing you trouble?" Akashi asked all seriously. She smiled and shook her head, "No, they aren't. Calm down, Sei-kun." She told him and he rubbed the back of his neck._

_Throughout the year another member joined and it was a light blue haired pale face boy named, Tetsuya Kuroko. As Akari walked inside the gym, she noticed the other blue haired boy, but people didn't realize he was even in the building. "You noticed Kuroko already?!" Aomine asked in amazement while dribbling the ball. The girl nodded her head, "He isn't that hard, anyways is he any good?" She asked him and he smirked. "Why don't you find out? There's going to be a practice game." He told her and she tilted her head._

_The start of the game, she only looked at Kuroko, but in a quick flash, he disappeared and her eyes widen up. "Where did he go?" She whispered and her friends looked at her with a sly smile. She saw the opponent throwing the ball to his teammate, but it was redirected to Kuroko's team. "What?" Akari slightly dropped her jaws. Aomine ruffled her hair, "Look carefully." He told her and she did. She realized it was Kuroko passing the ball swiftly as possible and she was truly amazed by that._

_At the end of the game Kuroko sat down and was all tired, "That was amazing!" Akari told him with a wide smile. The pale boy smiled softly at her, "Thank you, Tsutsumi-chan." He said and drank his water. After the club, she walked home with Akashi, "You just added a great ally!" She said brightly. Akashi chuckled and nodded his head, "Of course." He said proudly. The girl rolled her eyes and yawned, "Well here we are." She stopped in front of her house and gave Akashi a hug, "Night, Sei-kun." She said and walked inside her house._

_End of flashback_

"When Kise-kun joined, everything was pretty hectic." Akari said. "Oh yeah~ I remember he always tries to flirt with you, but Akashi-kun would always make him run laps around the outer gym or get something." Momoi started laughing at that, "Akashi-kun sure was jealous every single time Kise gets near you and then became possessive when any guy, even his own friend gets near you." She added.

Akari sighed hopelessly, "That idiot, why would he do that?" She muttered to herself. Momoi blinked for a few, "You honestly don't know?" The pink haired asked shockingly. The other girl stared at her blankly, "Don't know what?" Akari narrowed her eyes towards her friend's face. "Akashi-kun is in love with you and still does!" Momoi told her and her friend dropped her jaws. "Wait! Is that why he promised me to come back and that he kissed me?!" Akari asked out loud, feeling really stupid right now. Momoi widen her eyes as Akari said the last part, "HE KISSED YOU?!" She screamed out loud, making everyone near them turn their eyes at them.

* * *

_Hey everyone, I'm back~ for now at least..._

_Sorry for not updating this, I've been busy with school and working on my other story._

_Thanks for all of the favs, followers, and reviews. You guys thought Akashi would rape her, but nope~^^_

_Actually I thought about doing that, but you guys were lucky that I changed it._

_Well see you guys in the next chapter, I don't know when I'll update again, it might not be this week, possibly next week._

_And I do not update during the weekdays because I focus on school._

_Bye bye for now :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Akari couldn't get what Momoi said and she couldn't believe how oblivious she was. This wasn't good at all. She never had any loving feelings for Akashi except for being like a brother to her, but that's just all. Her brain was pounding each time she thinks about it. The blue haired didn't notice where she was going so she hit a light pole and her friend gasped shockingly. "Sumi-chan! Are you alright?" Momoi asked worriedly.

The other girl rubbed her forehead, groaning in pain, "Where did this come from?" Akari muttered to herself. The pink haired stared at her hurt and confused friend weirdly. "Are you sure?" She asked once more and Akari slowly shook her head. The two of them went to the stadium where the last game will be held. They both sat down somewhere and the blue haired hid her head under her arms. Momoi smiled softly at her friend, "How's America?" She asked, linking her hands together.

"I really miss it. I want to go back there." Akari replied back. "It's better there than over here?" Momoi asked blinking her eyes in curiosity. The blue haired sat up properly, "That's not what I meant. I miss my friends that I made over there and I don't know… Coming back here, it doesn't feel right at all." Akari told her friend with a tone that is filled with sadness.

Momoi was about to talk until her phone rang and she looked at the ID, "Aomine-kun? What does he want?" She talked to herself. She glanced at her friend with an apologetic expression. "Go." Akari said smiling at her friend. When the pink haired girl got up, Akari was left alone, sitting by herself and some guys were staring at her. "Dude! She's hot~" A guy wearing a beanie said. His friends has a wide grin on their face.

The group of guys walked towards the lonely blue haired girl without her knowing their presence until one of them spoke up. "Why is a girl like you sitting all by yourself? Do you want us to accompany you?" A guy wearing shades asked in a devilish smirk. The girl rolled her eyes as she heard that. She didn't bother to look at their faces and continued to look somewhere else, ignoring the guys that won't dare to walk away.

"Tsk! Is this chic deaf?" Another one asked irritated. "No, she isn't. She doesn't associate with people like you." A familiar voice said and the guys turned around to see a guy with a dark skin tone and his hair was shaded in dark blue. Akari turned to see who the guy was and it was Aomine! Momoi was behind him, smiling at her friend.

"Beat it!" Aomine's expression darkened and the guys fled within seconds. The dark blue haired let out a displeasing sigh, scratching the back of his hair, he eyed the girl, "You grew…" His eyes were staring at a certain chest area. The two girls followed his gaze and Akari's face turned a dark shade of red. The girls punched him and called him a pervert at the same time. He shouts out in pain, "Shit! That hurts!" He growled at them, but they only scowled at him.

After everything was a bit calm, the three of them started to talk to one another. "Eh? You didn't know that Akashi likes you? How oblivious can you be?" Aomine stared at Akari with disbelief. The light blue haired girl crossed her arms, puffing the right side of her cheeks, "Sorry…" She muttered. Momoi giggled and placed her palm on her cheek, "But the two of you do make a good couple." She said, not even teasing about it. Aomine snickered to himself. However, Akari caught his snickering and splashed water at him.

"Don't you come here late? Like when the game starts and you come right after?" Akari narrowed her eyes at him. Aomine was still piss at the girl's action of dumping water at him. "Your boyfriend told me to come here, but I haven't seen him yet." He answered and the light blue haired glared at him. "He isn't my boyfriend!" She cried out. "Sure~" Aomine said back, smirking at his friend.

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi growled at the guy. "Fine! Fine!" He said. "You know, I never seen you and Akashi-kun play one another before…" Akari pointed out and Momoi blinked then stared at the guy next to him. "They hardly play with one another…" Momoi said. "I can beat him easily!" Aomine shout out, glaring at the two girls.

"Is that so?" A familiar voice asked and the three of them were all frozen up. Akari slowly looked up at the person's face and it was no one other than Akashi himself. Aomine gulped and he slowly turned his head towards the side and saw Akashi's red and yellow eyes were piercing Aomine's dark blue eyes. No one said anything, making the atmosphere around them tense and awkward. The spiky red head got tired of this awkward space, "Daiki, please don't compete against me." Akashi told him.

Aomine widen his eyes and it darkened with anger. He stood up quickly, clenching his fist, "Why in the hell-… 'Are you disobeying my orders? Do you know who you are talking to?'" Akashi cut him off. Even though their height is different, it seems like Akashi is the one standing tall and the dark blue haired couldn't really do anything. He didn't want to continue to argue with his captain of the Miracles. "Fine… can't believe I got here early because of this. You couldn't just tell me on the phone." Aomine muttered the last sentence before walking away. Momoi stood up, "I'll see you later, Sumi-chan!" The pink haired girl smiled and ran to Aomine to catch up with him.

Akari and Akashi were the one ones left and the awkward air was still around. When she looks at Akashi, she only thinks about what Momoi and Aomine said. "Come with me." He said, extending his hand towards her with a gentle smile that was placed on his face. The girl was a bit hesitated, but the look on his face… _I haven't seen that for a long time. Why can't you come back to the real Akashi I used to know?_ She thought to herself.

He waited patiently for her, "Akari?" He said softly and again. He leaned his face closer to her and at the same time her cheeks were turning red. "What's wrong? You don't look too good. Maybe it's best if you should go back to the hotel and rest. I won't be playing. I'm sorry for bringing you all the way here." He told her in an apologetic tone and expression. Akari wanted to speak, but her voice seems to be mute. No sounds came out of her.

His lips came in contact with her, but she didn't respond back. He pulled away, "Get some rest, Akari." He said once more before walking away, but he glanced at the corner of his eyes to watch her. He was really worried about her so he had no other choice to call one of his friends.

Akari has no idea what has gotten to her. Her train of thoughts was cut off when she heard Midorima's voice. She got startled by his voice. She looked to see the person's face, "Midori-kun… why are you here?" She asked, glancing at a green box he was carrying in his right hand. "What's inside that box?" She asked, hoping it wouldn't be his lucky item. "Nothing at all." He replied and she continued to stare at the box while keeping her mouth shut.

The green haired shook his head, "Anyways, can we leave now? Akashi called me to pick you up." He said. "Akashi did?" The girl was a bit amazed. "Tsk! Idiot." He flicked her forehead, causing her to wince. "Yes, your boyfriend called me." Midorima said with a pinch of annoyance. Akari blushed, "He isn't my boyfriend! And besides… I just don't feel the same way about him." She told the guy, but he only scoffed at her words.

"That's bull shit." He bluntly stated. "Eh?" The girl blinked with utter confusion. The green haired shook his head, "Never mind… you heartless fiend." He muttered the last part to himself. Akari narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he muttered. However, she didn't bother for a few seconds later and shrug it off. She stood up, putting her small bag over her shoulder, "Can we stay and watch? I'm not sick or anything, I promise." She battered her eyes which she always hates, but does it when she felt like it.

Midorima's brow twitched as he glared at the blue haired girl, "If my team finds out I'm here and not practicing with them, I'm blaming you and you have to buy me something." The guy told the girl who didn't mind at all because she was just smiling after his words. "Let's go~" She sang her words and started walking to the court. Midorima was watching her walk ahead, "She doesn't see it at all? Everyone except her knows how she feels about Akashi. She truly is a heartless fiend." He talked to himself. Akari was shouting at his name and he came back from his train of thoughts then walked towards the girl.

Meanwhile with Rakuzan, the team was preparing themselves. "So~ Sei-chan~ who was that girl I saw? And what surprised me is that… you kissed her on the lips." Mibuchi smirked and his teammates stopped to turn around to the red head captain who wiped his sweat away with his forearm. "She's the girl that I love, but sadly, she doesn't realize she's actually in love with me." Akashi told him and his teammates heard him.

"Unbelievable! Akashi got a girlfriend already?! But it's really sad how she didn't accept your love." Hayama said. "She'll realize it later on." Akashi replied back and glanced up at the seats and he saw Akari with Midorima and they both sat down. "Akari?" He whispered and his eyes wouldn't seem to budge. His teammates followed his gaze and saw the blue haired girl who was looking around the court.

"Th-that's her?! Dude! She's hot…" Hayama dropped his jaws. One of the other member slapped Hayama's head, "Shut up, but how…?" The dark skin tone guy that has a muscular body asked. Akashi sighed, "You guys don't need to worry about that for now." He told his teammates who were curious about this. Akari, _when are you going to realize?_ He looked up at the girl and waited for her to make eye contact with her. Later on, she finally did and their gazes lasted for 30 seconds. _Sei-kun…_

* * *

_Hi everybody~ Sorry for not updating last week, I got lazy tbh. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter^^_

_Say, I was wondering, if any of you will be interest in reading a new story that I've been working and planning to do, but I don't know right now._ Like it will be in the "Misc" section under Misc. Anime/Manga. __

__If any of you have ever watched/play any of the "Tales of" series games like Tales of Symphonia, Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Xillia, and etc. then it's like that.__

__ I promise I'll make the story interesting and the main protagonist will be a girl(obviously since my main characters are always a girl). __

__But I want to know if you guys would like to read it and I'm in a process of drawing the characters and I'll be putting them in my deviantART account(if my printer still works). Well just tell me if you want to read. And if you do then I can maybe post the summary the next time I'll update this. I'm sorry if you guys find this to be a bit irritated, forgive me.. __

__well seeya in the next chapter~ :)__


	5. Chapter 5

"_Why do you like to play shogi by yourself, Sei-kun?" Akari leaned closer to her childhood friend who placed a piece down. He smiled at her question, "Because a certain girl won't play with me. You are truly heartless, Akari." He said and looked at her. The girl chuckled and straighten up ,putting her hands behind her back, holding onto her right wrist._

_The door slid open and Midorima came in, "It's not a surprise you'll be here, Tsutsumi." The green haired stated, pushing his glasses up with two fingers. The girl crossed her arms, "What do you mean by that, four eyes?" She asked, beaming at him. Midorima gave her an irritable expression. He shrugged his anger away and went to the two of them with his hands inside his pocket, "Time to practice." He told the red head._

_Akashi nodded his head and stood up from his seat and grabbed his bag, "Let's go, Akari." Akashi turned to her with a soft smile. The girl nodded her head and the three of them walked towards the gym. She sat down on a bench and she continued to examine everyone, mostly Kuroko. He kept on missing shots, but that didn't surprise her. She looked at the others and landed on Aomine who made his shots with a smile on his face. Hope that doesn't fade away, she thought to herself and then her eyes trailed to Midorima who kept on making three pointers. "Show off…" She muttered._

_Murasakibara was crushing his opponents. "He is still going on with that." She said and looked around the room. "You've looked at mostly everyone except for me, Akari." Akashi said in a straight face. His childhood friend got startled and looked at him, "Don't be such a kid. Also I don't have to examine you since you're perfect." She said and she just realized what she just said. Akashi blinked and he smiled, "I'm perfect?" He asked. The girl looked away, blushing from embarrassment, "Forget what I just said!" She said and walked away from him. Akashi chuckled and kept on staring at her._

_The following day, the generation and Akari were all eating lunch until Haizaki decided to steal one of Kuroko's meatballs. Aomine glared and pointed at him, "If you're hungry, get an extra-large one or go get more food. Don't go stealing other people's food every day!" He shouted at him. Haizaki was chewing the meatball, "It's no big deal." Haizaki said. Akashi and Akari sighed at the same time._

"_It's just that food on other plates looks more delicious. I can't help it. See~" He grabbed a piece of Akari's lunch and ate it, licking his thumbs. "You're cooking is really good. Maybe you should be my wife and cook for me, Akari~."He said. Akari glared at him and Akashi growled quiet, "Shougo!" Akashi snapped and everyone looked at him quietly._

_Midorima felt the tension around them and he decided to break it, "There's a 2__nd__ year who's moving up to the 1__st__ string today. Apparently, he started just two weeks ago. He's been advancing as fast as we were. His name is Kise Ryouta." He informed. "Eh? Ah! I know that guy too! I met him before." Aomine said with his eyes widening up._

_Haizaki raise his brown, "Kise Ryouta? … Huh." He said. "That's rare, for you to remember other people's names. Except for Akari of course…" Midorima stated and the girl glared at the green haired glasses. "Sounds like he'll do pretty well. And… doesn't sound like we'll get along well." Haizaki replied back and he was right._

_When it came to practicing, the two of them weren't doing so well and Kise kept on losing. A girl came in the gym, "Shougo-kun, are you done with practice?" She asked and he walked towards her. "Eh? Wasn't that… Kise's new girlfriend?" A member asked._

"_Huh? Ryouta-kun?" The girl blinked. "Oh~ He just challenged me to a match and got owned." The guy said. "For real? Wow, so lame~" She said and Akari was furious. "Just get out already!" She snapped and the girl scoffed, "Whateves, you're just jealous that Shougo picked me instead of you!" The girl said back. The blue haired girl widens her eyes and she was going to talk back, but Kise told her not to say anymore. The two of them walked out the building._

"_I want to shave all of that hair of hers." Akari growled and clenched her fist. Kise heard that and he smiled softly, "Thank you, Tsutsumicchi." The blondie said. Akashi couldn't keep his eyes off of them and saw the two of them were getting close. "Ryouta! Hurry and get a mop, it's your turn to clean the place." Akashi ordered and Kise dropped his jaws. " What?!" He shouted. "It's best not to disobey… that's Sei-kun for you." The girl warned Kise. He sighed, but did what Akashi told him to do._

_After practice Akari and Akashi were heading to Akari's place. "What are we going to do with Haizaki?" She asked. Akashi sighed, "It's best if we should kick him out." He said back. "We should…" The girl muttered. Akashi glanced at her, "Are you thinking about Ryouta?" He asked with a hint of jealousy. She nodded her head, "I just can't believe that girl went to Haizaki. Well she wasn't bright enough to begin with and Kise did told me he was going to dump her anyways." She said._

"_Then you don't have to worry about. But I promise you that Shougo won't be in the team if he keeps doing this." Akashi said back and the girl nodded her head. They reached her house, "Goodnight, Sei-kun." She smiled at her friend who smiled back. She walked into her house and Akashi walked away. "Akari, you are really cold. You are paying attention on someone else other than me." He said to himself. He stopped walking when he turned around the block. "Damn it…" He whispered and held onto a wall._

The game started and everyone was playing. Akashi snapped out from his thoughts and watched the game go on. Akari watched the players and she saw how they were playing. She analyzed them and she was impressed by their skills. After the entire game, the result was in. Rakuzan won the Interhigh and the crowd went wild for them.

Akari told Midorima he can go home, but he didn't want. "Midori-kun!" She pushed him towards the exit. He sighed, "Geez… fine fine…" The green haired said and walked away. The girl waited until the teams were out. It's been an hour already and she slowly went to sleep in a nearby table. Akashi saw her and he shook his head, "Why are you always sleeping out in public?" He asked and caressed her cheek.

She felt something warm and soft touching her cheek. As she opened her eyes she saw Akashi, "You still have the habit of sleeping in public." He told her. She rubbed her eyes, "You should try it someday, it isn't that bad." She said back. "Why didn't you play?" She asked him right away. "It wouldn't be fun." He replied, but she did believe that.

"Anyways, come on. Let's bring you home to your real place this time." He grabbed her hand and the two of them walked out of the building. The girl noticed how people were staring at the two of them. She looked down, blushing from the attention she is getting. Akashi noticed it too, but he didn't care. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "A-Akashi!" She hissed with a flustered look across her face. "I want everyone to know that you're mine." He said and her eyes widen.

They took the train to go back to Akari's home place. They went out the train and walked towards her place. It was really awkward, well for Akari only. Akashi didn't mind the awkwardness. The girl stopped in the middle of walking and the guy stared at her. "Akashi… can you please stop all of this?" She asked vaguely. He looked at her weirdly, not understand her question.

She sighed and turned to him, but before she can say anything else, he kissed on the lips. He held the back of her neck with one hand and the other held her waist, pulling her closer to him. The kiss was very passionate, but she still didn't respond back and pushed him away from her. "I said stop it! I'm sorry Akashi, but I don't love _you_! I never did and never will!" She snapped and he became quiet. She covered her mouth from what she just said. Even though Akashi had a straight face, she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but please. This is just only a one sided love." She said then ran away, leaving Akashi alone in the dark. There was a droplet of rain that fell on his cheek. It slowly started to rain and looked up at the sky. His eyes widen as a thunder roar, "Akari…" He whispered and ran to where she went. There were more flashes of lightning and thunder.

_It was a stormy night and young Akari was still at school, trying not to pay attention to the storm. There was a loud banging sound against the window and she jumped. "Mama! Papa! Where are you?! Please hurry!" She screamed and was in the verge of tears. The lights went off and she screamed at the top of her lungs and hid under the table. All she could hear was the thunder and see the flashes of lightning. She always hated this and whenever she's alone, there will always be a storm. _

_More and more, her heart was racing and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Someone… please…" She begged. A blanket was wrapped around her and she opened her eyes to see her friend, Akashi next to her. "It's alright, I'm right here." He said softly and wiped away her tears away. The sound of thunder made her jumped and hit her head on the table. "Ow…" She rubbed her hurt head. Akashi chuckled and gently rubbed her head and the girl blinked then stared at him._

_His smile was the only thing she wanted and the only thing that can make her forget about the frightening storm. "I'll be here with you no matter what." He told her softly and embraced her. "So warm… you're so warm, Sei-kun…" She said. Her eyes were getting heavy and she went to sleep in the arms of her friend who she trusts._

Akashi was running around until he saw Akari next to a garbage can in an alley. She was kneeling and covering her ears tightly. "Akari!" He shouted and placed his hand on her shoulder, the same time thunder roar and it made her scream. He bridal carried her and she looked Akashi. He saw the worried look on his face. She looked down and clutched onto his clothes, "You are still warm… Sei-kun." She whispered quietly. He hurried to her place and when he made it, he knocked at the door.

The door opened and Akari's mother came out. She widen her eyes when she saw the two of them, but her eyes were mostly on Akari, "You're back?" The mother let the two of them in. Akari was in the bathroom, taking a shower, she wrapped a towel around her body. After she was done she went to her room. She opened her door, but saw Akashi in her room, looking at the pictures from her past. He stared at a picture of her and Akashi next to one another, a smile on their face.

He heard the door closed and he turned around. "A-Akashi?! G-Get out!" She shouted with flustered cheeks. He stared at her body and blinked, "Is it me or have you been working out? You sure have grown." He said and she blushed even more. "I said 'GET OUT!'" She punched him in the face and kicked him out of her room.

He held his cheek, "That hurt…" He said in a normal tone. When she was dressed up, she walked out and he was outside of her room, holding onto his bruise. "Perv…" She muttered and walked pass him. The two of them went to the living room and the mother came out of the kitchen, "Seijuro-kun! What happened to your face?" She asked him and examined his face.

"Being a pervert, that's what." Akari muttered. "Be right back." The mother walked away and came back with a first aid kit and a bucket of water and a cloth a few minutes later. "Akari sweetie, is it alright if you can treat Seijuro-kun? I have to go to work an overnight." The mother said and put on her jacket. The girl glared at the guy, "Fine…" Akari said and the mother smiled and said her farewells to the two then walked out of the door.

"The storm is over." Akashi said holding onto his face. "Yeah, I know." She said back and washed his face with the cloth. She put aside some of his hair, "Sorry if my hair is getting in the way. I'll try to cut it later." He said, touching his hair. After 5 minutes of treating her friend she prepared dinner for the two of them. The guy looked around the living room and there were pictures and paintings hanging up on the wall. He saw a picture with all of the six Generation of Miracles, Momoi, and Akari in a group picture. He took a notice of the smiles on everyone's faces. They looked to be really close to one another.

He has been staring at that certain picture for a long time that dinner was ready. "Akashi, dinner is ready." Akari said and set the plates and bowels down on the table. The red head smelled tofu soup which was his favorite. He gazed at the girl who was blushing and avoiding any eye contact. "Hurry up and eat." She muttered. He chuckled and sat down on a seat. The girl sat across him and they said their thanks then began eating.

"Akari, what are you going to be doing tomorrow?" He asked. Akari thought about her plans and she remembered that she turned down Kise. She felt bad about that and since she rejected his offer, she has a free schedule. "Because I was wondering if you would like to come with me somewhere." He added. "Where is it?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him, but he only smirked slightly and ate his food.

* * *

_Here's ch.5 everyone, hope you guys enjoyed reading and thanks for everything._

_Well until the next time bye bye~_


	6. Chapter 6

The following day Akari was getting ready for what Akashi had planned today. She has no idea what he wants, but for some strange reason she was excited. It's been a while time since she got the chance to hang out with him. She just wore casual clothes because if she did wear a dress or anything really nice, it'll seem she's on a date which she wouldn't want.

Her phone rang and she picked up, "Hello?" She answered. "Akari, I'm in the front." He told her and hung up the phone. Akari hurried up and ran to the front, "I'm going now!" She yelled while putting her shoes on. Her mother came out to the living room, "Have fun on your date." The mother said with a smile. The daughter opened the door when her mother said those words.

"Mama! It's not a date and Akashi and I are just… friends." The girl shouted back, not knowing that Akashi was in front of the door. The mother giggled, "Good morning, Seijuro-kun." She smiled at the red head. The blue haired girl froze with her eyes popping out. She didn't what to say except to feel dumb. "Good morning Tsutsumi-san." Akashi bowed to the mother and turned to the girl. "Shall we?" He asked and took a step back.

Akari sighed and turned to her mother, "I'll see you later." She said and walked out the door. The two of them walked towards the car and the red haired opened the door for her. "Have fun on your date, Akari sweetie!" The mother waved while smiling brightly. The girl blushed and went inside the car. Akashi smiled and waved at the mother before going inside the car. He sat next to the embarrassed girl who covered her face with her hands.

The two of them put on their seat belts then the driver started driving away. While heading to the destination, the ride was quite awkward, well for Akari at least. Akashi was staring out through the window and as for the girl… Her head was looking down, overthinking things. The guy glanced over her, noticing her expression, "Don't overthink too much. You might overheat." He told her. She glared by his statement.

"You haven't told me where we're going." She pointed out. The guy only smirked and he let out a slight chuckle. The blue haired crossed her arms and she opened to her mouth, getting ready to say something else. On the other hand, Akashi spoke before her, "How's America?" He asked. Akari blinked for a moment, "It's good, I guess." She replied. The red head nodded his head, "What did you do over there?" He asked another question. "I just did what I usually do here, but in America except for speaking Japanese. I've became very fluent in English." She told him with a smile on his face.

Akashi gazed at the girl's expression and his lips formed a smile, but it faded away from the thought of loving America more than Japan. He turned away from her, "Do…" He started and Akari was quietly looking at him, "… you like America more than Japan?" He asked in a serious, yet calm tone. She frowned and looked down onto her feet. He waited for her response, but she said nothing.

The driver went to a parking spot, "We have reached our destination." He said. "Thank you." Akashi said then got out of the car and walked over to Akari's door. He grabbed the door handle and opened it for her. Akari slowly got out and thank him in a depressing tone. The two of them started walking in a certain direction and Akashi was the one leading the way. Suddenly a lady walked towards them, "Hello there! Welcome! You must be Akashi-san. Please, follow me." She said with a smile, turning her backs against them and walked straight forward. Akashi followed behind her, but Akari's feet wouldn't budge at all. _Just what's going on?_ She stared down onto the dirt.

Akashi stopped and he looked over his shoulder, seeing Akari standing like a lifeless statue. "Akari!" He shouted her name out, making her come back to reality. She shook her head repeatedly, "C-Coming!" She ran towards him. While running she tripped over her own foot and was about to fall onto the ground, but Akashi managed to catch her, "Are you okay?" He asked in a concern voice. The blue haired nodded her head and they both stood up. He let out a sigh and he started walking with his fingers linked with hers.

They were both following the lady and Akari's eyes widen. She saw people riding horses and her eyes sparkled with amazement. Akashi smiled at the girl, "Surprise." He said and the blue haired turned to the red head, "Wait! This is where you wanted to take me? But… I don't know how to ride a horse though…" She muttered the last part. "Don't worry, Sei-chan will teach you." A tall guy with long black hair that reaches his chin popped out of nowhere and Akari got startled by the random guy's sudden appearance.

"Reo? Why are you here?" Akashi asked in a normal tone. The blue haired was confused and quickly turned her head to the red head, "You know him?" She asked. "I'm Mibuchi Reo. I saw you yesterday in the tournament." He told her. "Huh? Ho-…" She finally realized who the tall guy is. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Now I remember who you are. You are in the same team as Akashi and you're one of the Uncrowned King." She bowed at him. Mibuchi chuckled and smiled at the girl, "I like her already. You got a keeper, Sei-chan." He winked and the girl became flustered.

Akashi glared at the tall guy, trying to shut him up. "By the way, the others are here as well." The tall guy told the red head who sighed in annoyance. "Why?" He asked Mibuchi irritated. "Come on~ we just want to have fun. Now~" The tall guy turned to Akari, grasping onto her wrist, "Let's ride." He said and dragged her away from Akashi who dropped his jaws. _Let's see what the end result is._ Mibuchi smiled at his thought.

He led her somewhere and she spotted three other guys standing in a line. There was a huge dark skin tone guy, a boy that seemed to be a bit too hyper, and another who doesn't seem interested at all. "Reo-nee~! Oh! Kari-chan, hi~!" The hyper was waving his hand and Akari stared weirdly at him. "How long have you and Akashi know each other?" The hyper one asked. The uninterested guy sighed and Akari turned to look at the guy. He had a blank gaze and his presence was like someone she knew. The guy felt her gaze and he looked at her.

Akashi caught up to them, "What are you all doing here?" The red head asked in annoyance. Everyone kept their mouth shut and exchanged looks, "We just want to have fun, Akashi." The hyper one grinned. "Reo, Eikichi, Kotarou, and Chihiro… all four of you will receive your punishment later." Akashi glared at them and the four of them gulped_. Even though Akashi is the youngest out of all of them… they are really scared of him. _Akari thought, staring at all of the guys. She clapped her hands together to relieve the tension in the air and everyone stared at her, "Let's just have fun, kay?" She asked with a smile.

The teammates of Akashi were quiet, but their cheeks turned bright red. Akashi twitched his brow from all of this. He grabbed Akari's hand and dragged her away from all of the guys. Afterwards she was dressed up in riding clothes and was given a helmet. The Rakuzan basketball team was outside the horse stable, waiting for Akari to come out. She came out the stable and the guys slowly widen their eyes at the sight of her new appearance.

"Wow…" The hyper one whispered under his breath. The others nodded their head in agreement. Akashi walked towards her and extended his arm, "Time to teach you." He said and she nodded her head. She reached for his hand, but hesitated for a few seconds then her finger tips touched his palm and he pulled her along to the field. There were six horses and a man taking care of them. He then saw the five guys and the girl, "I hope you all have fun." He told them with a smile.

Akari stared at the horses and Akashi turned to her, "Is something wrong?" He asked her. She shook her head, "It's nothing…" She muttered and walked forward to the horse that she will be riding. She took the black horse and she slowly reached for it. Her palm touched the horse's hair and it was smooth. She petted it and a smile was formed on her lips. "Akashi, why her?" The blank guy asked and the red head crossed his arm, "Why not?" He said back and his teammate didn't understand that at all.

The red head went to the white horse next Akari's black horse. All of the Rakuzan team was able to get up their horses, but Akari was having trouble. Akashi helped her up by lifting her by the hips of hers. She blushed slightly and finally got on to horse. The red head got on his white horse and he turned to the girl, "Just take things slowly and follow my directions." He told her and she nodded her head.

An hour later, Akari was able to ride a horse and was running around the track with a pleasant look on her face. The five guys watched her with amazement, "It took me a long time on riding a horse, but she was able to do it under an hour…" Mibuchi said. "She's like Ryouta, who can learn quite fast." Akashi stated and his members stared at him. Hours past and Akashi's teammate went home and it was just Akari and Akashi. The red head was in front of the blue haired and she was petting her horse while riding.

"Akashi! Why don't we have a race?" Akari asked him and Akashi chuckled, "The only one that can beat me is me." Akashi told her. The blue haired rolled her eyes, "Don't be like Aomine, please…" She pleaded. "And besides… I have beaten you once." She smirked and the red head stopped his horse. "Get ready." He told her and she continued to smirk. She made her black hors next to his white horse.

"3… 2… 1! Go!" He shouted and they both started their race and Akari was falling behind Akashi's white horse. She clenched her teeth and tried to catch up to him, but she was still behind him. The red head wouldn't let her pass him. _Damn it! I can't lose to him!_ Akari told her horse to go faster and her black horse was neck and neck with Akashi's white horse. They both were about to reach their finish line and surprisingly, Akari was ahead of Akashi. He widens his eyes and wouldn't dream of losing to her once more. He whipped his horse and it started to go faster, trying to surpass Akari.

The both of them reached the finish line at the same time and slowed down. Akashi clenched to fist, "She almost won…" He whispered. Akari sighed and petted her horse, "You did an amazing job." She said and got off the horse. Akashi did the same and walked towards the horse stable with the white horse.

They went back to the parking lot after changing and putting the horses back. They went inside the car and the driver drove to the blue haired girl's house, arriving under 30 minutes. The two high school students got out and walked up the door. Akari pressed in the code and held the door knob, but didn't open it yet, "I had fun today. Thank you, Akashi." She smiled at her friend and walked inside the house. The red took a step back and walked back inside the car. He sat down, staring throughout the window. "Is everything alright, sir?" The driver asked the red head. He didn't answer back so the driver sighed and started to drive away.

Akari was in her room and stared at the ceiling. "Today… I thought I could hang out with him, but I didn't." She talked to herself and went onto her side, grabbing a pillow and embracing it tightly. Her eyelids were slowly falling down, "I miss the old Sei-kun… come back, please." She whispered. A tear shed down from her eye as her eyes closed.

* * *

**Hey everyone so I forgot to warn all of you that there's going to be a lot of mistakes so please forgive me for the mistakes. I will try to get better so for now don't mind the errors, not everyone is perfect and there will be mistakes here and there.**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this story so far and I'll see ya later. Bye bye^^**


	7. Chapter 7

A phone started to ring and it echoed through the hallways inside the building. Kise groaned as he heard his house phone ringing. No one picked it up as it rung for ten seconds. The irritating sound stopped and he went back to sleep. As he went back to sleep the doorbell rung and he jumped out of his bed, storming down.

"I thought there wasn't any practice today!" He shouted in annoyance. He grabbed the door, "Oi! Kasa-…" When he opened the door he became quiet and his whole face turned a bright red. Akari stared up at him, "Uhh… should I come back in another time?" She asked, stepping back a little.

"N-n-no! Hold on!" He told her and closed the door then ran to his room to clean himself. The girl with light blue hair waited outside and checked her phone for the time. Kise came out with his hair fixed and new clothes.

The girl stared up at him and he stared down at her. "Do you need anything, Akaricchi?" He asked her with a bright smile on his face. The girl looked away, "Are you free today?" She asked him. The blond model blinked for a moment and realized what she asked. His smiled widely, "Yeah!" He said.

Akari smiled cheerfully, "Really? Do you want to hang out with me then?" She asked and with that Kise shut the door behind him, locking it then grabbed Akari's wrist and turned to her. "Let's go!" He said and they began walking.

The two were walking around the city and were chatting with one another. There were people staring at the two and thinking about those two look really good together.

"Say, Akaricchi?" Kise started and the girl stared at him. "Hm?" She hummed softly. The male flushed a little, "Is something wrong? You never really asked anyone to you know go and hang out with them." He told her. Akari fell silent as he said those words.

"I just needed someone to talk to. Momoi and Kuroko are busy and I don't really talk to Murasakibara that much. Midorima… I might end up throwing his good luck charm and I have to ride that…" She sighed, feeling sorry for that Takao guy.

Kise chuckled, "Aominecchi is a big no and as for Akashicchi…" He clenched his fist tightly at the thought of him being near Akari. He shook his head to get away from that, "By the way have you continued playing sports? I hope you continue playing basketball, but if not then soccer. You're really athletic." He said and made her a bit surprised that she blushed.

He realized what he said and felt stupid, but it was the truth. "I might plan on going to a school here in Japan again. No, scratch that. I am going to attend school here in Japan again." Akari informed him. Kise smiled widely and felt nothing but excitement, "Really?! Which one?" He hoped he would be going to his school. That would mean a lot to him.

"Seirin, I think." She replied him. Her answer broke him, but he was glad that she is going to Seirin instead of somewhere else. He can trust Kuroko on looking after her. "Kurokocchi goes there too and I think everyone will think you two are siblings." Kise said.

Akari smiled, "A lot of people thought we were during middle school and you were one of them!" She bumps her elbow onto Kise's arm. The two were laughing and having a great time with one another.

The two sat on a bench in a park while eating ice cream. "I might do volleyball instead." Akari said before taking a lick on her ice cream. Kise turned his head to her, "I'll be cheering for you!" He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Kise." The blue haired girl said suddenly, throwing Kise off guard. "For what?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders, "For everything, I guess. For hanging out with me today and times like this… I miss the old days. I wish we can just go back, but we can't."

It was hard to see Akari like this for Kise. He does love her after all and he would do anything to cheer her up. "One day." He said. A smile formed on his lips, "One day for sure." He said to her. She smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, just one day." She whispers lightly.

The two said their farewells then went to different directions. Akari stared up at the sky which was mixed with crimson and a golden orange color. She couldn't stop smiling about today. "It was really fun hanging with Kise today." She talked to herself.

"I bet it was." A familiar voice said. Akari jumped and turned her whole body to face the person. Her smile faded away as she stared at Akashi who gave an upsetting expression. "Akashi!" She took a step back, ready to run away.

He sighed and walked right pass by her. She felt his aura and it was strong that it she shivered from it. The red head stopped walking, but didn't turn to face her, "I'll walk you home." He said and started walking again. Akari was confused, but didn't want to cause a scene out in public.

The two were very quiet none of them said a word. They would glance at each other time to time, but it felt rather awkward.

Akashi opened his mouth to break the awkward silence, "You had fun?" He asked. It wasn't in a jealous way, more like a concern one. The blue haired nodded her head, "Yes, I did." She replied back. "That's good." He muttered.

They both reached Akari's house and they were still quiet. "Goodnight." The girl said and unlocked the door then went inside the house. She locked the door and fell on her knees that were weak.

"That was scary." She said and glanced back at the door. She felt bad for Akashi, but it can't help.

Akashi was still outside the house for a few seconds before walking away. His expression changed to a menacing one, "There's no way I'm letting anyone get you, Tsutsumi." He clenched his teeth tightly that they were about to break.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! It's been awhile since I updated this. I got lazy even though I had summer, but not anymore. I'm back to school and I've been very busy lately. I'm sorry for the long wait everyone.**

**Btw I was confused with the name so Akari is her last name and Tsutsumi is her first name. In the previous chapters I was confused, sorry.  
Until the next time bye bye^^**


End file.
